Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/Jak wytresować Smoka 2
'-Akcja dzieje się po JWS2' '-Jeźdźcy mają po 20 lat ''-Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2' '-Valka mieszka z Czkawką, Stoick nie żyje' '-Czkawka i Astrid są parą' '-Jest Smocza Akademia' '-Pojawią się nowe postacie' 1. Nowy wódz Perspektywa Czkawki Wyspa Berk. Kiedyś była to wyspa nawiedzana przez smoki. Teraz jest to wyspa gdzie wszystko się zmieniło. Kiedyś wodzem tej wyspy Stoick Ważki, a teraz jestem nim ja. Mam na imię Czkawka i jestem wodzem wyspy Berk. Od śmierci mojego ojca wiele się tu zmieniło. Już nic nie jest takie same. W jednym dniu poznałem moją mamę i straciłem ojca. Staram się żyć jak dawniej, ale to nie takie łatwe. Dobra. Koniec o mnie. Jak co dzień rano latałem na Szczerbatku i sprawdzałem czy wyspa jest bezpieczna. Nagle zauważyłem moją dziewczynę wsiadającą na Wichurę. Postanowiłem podlecieć do niej. Czkawka - Witam My'Lady. Jak się spało? Astrid - Czkawka. Dobrze, a czemu pytasz? Czkawka - Tak z ciekawości. To co? Lecisz ze mną? Astrid - Niech pomyślę.....Odmówić wodzowi czy nie? A można odmówić wodzowi? Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Wiedziałem co ona kombinuje. Chciała mnie rozbawić jak każdego dnia. Właśnie za to ją kocham. Czkawka - Ja odmawiałem, ale czy wojowniczka może? Astrid - Chyba jednak nie może. Oboje parsknęliśmy.Popatrzyłem na moją dziewczynę. Tak pięknie wyglądała o poranku. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest moja. Tak bardzo ją kocham i nie chcę jej stracić. Astrid - To lecimy? Czkawka - Tak. Wystartowaliśmy. Po drodze zaczęliśmy się ścigać i oczywiście ja wygrałem. Gdy wylądowaliśmy, Astrid podeszła do mnie i uderzyła mnie w brzuch pięścią. Czkawka - Ał......Za co?! Astrid - To za to, że oszukujesz..... Po czym mnie pocałowała namiętnie w usta. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, uśmiechnęła się i dodała jej ulubione słowa. Astrid - A to za całą reztę. Czkawka - Ty to się nigdy nie zmienisz? Astrid - Możliwe, że nie. Usiadłem na krawędzi i popatrzyłem w dal. Kiedyś patrzyłem tam, gdy miałem zostać wodzem. Nagle poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. To była Astrid, która po chwili usiadła obok mnie. Astrid - Czkawka....Ja wiem, że ci jest trudno, ale to nie była twoja wina. Czkawka - Wiem. Chciałbym, żeby tu był. Astrid - On jest tu. Zawsze będzie. Kiedyś mama powiedziała mi, że choć jej nie będzie to będę ją czuła. Popatrzyłem na nią. Miała w oczach łzy. Wiedziałem, że tęskni za rodzicami, została sama. No nie całkiem. Ma mnie, Wichurę, przyjaciół. Czkawka - Czujesz ją? Astrid - Tak. Nikomu tego nie mówiłam, ale przyśniła mi się raz w nocy. Powiedziała, że muszę iść przed siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i popatrzyłem na nasze smoki, które bawiły się w najlepsze. Wstanąłem, a Astrid zaraz po mnie. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i powiedziałem: Czkawka - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Perspektywa narratora Para posiedziała jeszcze godzinę nad Klifem i poleciała na Berk. Wszyscy już wstali i przygotowywali się do Smoczych Wyścigów. Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali na Placu i przyglądali się przez chwilę przygotowaniom. Astrid - Na pewno nie chcesz się ścigać? Czkawka - Nie. W końcu ja jestem sędzią. Astrid - No to kibicuj mi. Dziewczyna poleciała się przygotować. Młody wódz podleciał do miejsc sędizch i wygodnie usiadł. Wszyscy mieszkańcy już zajęli miejsca, a jeźdźcy ustawili się na starcie. Pyskacz - Dziś odbędą się Wyścigi Smoków! Zawodnicy już są gotowi do startu! Teraz przemówi nasz wódz! Chłopak wstał, a kowal szepnął do niego: Pyskacz - (szeptem) Powodzenia mały! Czkawka - Witam wszystkich na Wyścigach Smoków! Jak wiecie jeszcze nie przemawiałem, ale uczę się! Za chwilę jeźdźcy wystartują i zacznie się zabawa! Chłopak usiadł, a Szczerbatek się położył. Pyskacz stanął obok wodza i krzyknął: Pyskacz - Ustawcie się! I......Start! Jeźcy wystartowali. Pierwszy był Sączysmark, ale Astrid wyprzedziła go bez trudu. Ostatni leciał Śledzik. Bliźniaki znów pokłócili się o owcę, którą znowu zabrała im Astrid, a Eret ścigał się z Sączysmarkiem. Nagle zabrzmiał róg i wystrzelono czarną owcę. Astrid - Wichura! Czarna owca! Szybciej! Smoczyca przyśpieszyła, ale napotkała Hakokła, z którym się zderzyła. Sączysmark i Astrid zaczęli spadać. Czkawka szybko wstał, ale zatrzymał go Pyskacz. Pyskacz - Poradzi sobie! Czkawka - Ale...... Pyskacz - Patrz! Mężczyzna pokazał ręką na dziewczynę i chłopaka, którzy zostali złapani przez swoje smoki. Eret szybko złapał owcę i leciał do swojego kosza. Astrid - Nie wygrasz! Sączysamark - Szybciej Hakokieł! Perspektywa Astrid Podleciałam do Ereta i już miałam odebrać mu owcę, ale pojawił się Sączysmark i Hakokieł zioną we mnie ogniem. Tym razem Eret wygrał. Astrid - Sączysmark! Sączysmark - Ups....Sorry! Wylądowałam i podeszłam do Sączysmarka. Uśmiechał się, a ja przywaliłam mu w brzuch, aż zgiął się w pół. Sączysmark - Za co?! Astrid - Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Ten twój smok chciał nas spalić żywcem! Sączysmark - Nie moja wina, że się wtrąciłaś! Ty zawsze musisz się wtrącać! Astrid - Ja się wtrąciłam?! Zaraz ci tak przywalę, że...... Już więcej nic nie powiedziałam, bo obok nas wylądował Czkawka. Od razu do mie podszedł i próbował uspokoić. Czkawka - Astrid wszytsko będzie dobrze. Tym razem Eret wygrał. Astrid - Przez tego cymbała! Sączysamark - Ja cymbał?! Ja ci zaraz pokażę kim ja jestem! Czkawka - Spokój! Już jest po sprawie i idziemy każdy do siebie. Spojrzałam na Sączysmark i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Szybko odwróciłam się i poszłam do domu. Weszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam rzucać nożem w drzwi. Perspektywa Czkawki Sączysmark i Astrid nigdy nie umieli się porozumieć, ale nie do takiego stopnia, żeby się zacząć bić. Muszę to wyjaśnić inaczej będzie źle. Poszedłem do domu Astrid, ale nikt nie otwierał więc postanowiłem, że wejdę do jej pokoju. Już miałem otworzyć drzwi, ale szybko je zamknąłem. Miałem szczęście, bo dostałbym nożem. Astrid - Ja z nim nie wytrzymam! Jak on mógł mi powiedzieć, że to przeze mnie?! Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem Astrid chodzącą po pokoju i rzucającą nożami w drzwi. Szybko wszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi. Czkawka - Astrid..... Astrid - Ja wiem co ty chcesz powiedzieć! Nie ma mowy Czkawka! Tym razem mu nie daruję! Czkawka - Ale..... Astrid - Nie! Sam widziałeś! To nie była moja wina! Czkawka - Dobrze. Wiem. Podszedłem do niej i ją przytuliłem. Zawsze, gdy to robię uspokaja się i robi się miła. Spojrzałem w jej oczy, w których już nie było złości tylko smutek. Astrid - Ale ja nie wygrałam. Pierwszy raz. Czkawka - Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. Ja też nie zawsze z tobą wygrywam. Spojrzała na mnie uśmiechnięta. Posiedziałem u niej jeszcze 3 godziny i wspominaliśmy to co było kiedyś. Pożegnałem się z nią i poszedłem do domu. 2. Jak pogodzić dwóch upartych jeźdźców? Perspektywa narratora Następnego dnia Czkawka wstał jak zwykle wcześnie i zszedł do kuchni na śniadanie. Zastał tam Valkę podającą do stołu. Młody wódz usiadł na krześle i zaczął jeść. Valka - A jak po wczorajszych Wyścigach? Słyszałam, że Sączysmark i Astrid się pokłócili. Czkawka - No właśnie......Mam do ciebie prośbę. Valka - Jaką? Czkawka - Powiesz mi jak ich pogodzić? Kiedyś była podobna sytuacja, ale sami doszli do porozumienia. Teraz nie ma na to szans. Valka - Opowiedz mi o tym. Chłopak zaczął opowiadać Valce jak Astrid i Sączysmark pokłócili się o smoki i sami znaleźli porozumienie. Kobieta się zamyśliła i po chwili zaczęła mówić. Valka - A może zrobić, by tak biwak i przydzielić ich do jednej drużyny? Czkawka - Ale czy to dobry pomysł? Ostatnio jak przydzieliłem ich razem to Sączysmark przez tydzień nie chodził na zajęcia, a Astrid była wściekła na mnie. Valka - Uda się. Zobaczysz. Czkawka wyszedł z domu i poszedł zobaczyć co w wiosce się dzieje. Okazało się, że Wiadro i Gruby pokłócili się, ale szybko doszli do porozumienia. Phelgma potrzebowała pomocy w przeniesieniu szafy. Młody wódz cały dzień musiał wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem wykończony! Jak tata sobie z tym wszystkim radził? Jutro też ciężki dzień, ale mam nadzieję, że nie za bardzo. W końcu zasnąłem. Następnego dnia szybko się ubrałem i poleciałem do Smoczej Akademii. Śledzik - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Czkawka - Mam dla was niespodziankę. Lecimy na biwak! Mieczyk - Ale ja nie będę razem ze Szpadką w drużynie jeśli będzie znowu ta głupia gra! Szpadka - Sam jesteś głupi Jaczy łbie! Mieczyk - Ja Jaczy łeb?! Chyba już dawno nie dostałaś! Szpadka - Zaraz ty dostaniesz! Czkawka - Cisza! Lecicie czy nie? Sączysmark - Ale jeśli przydzielisz mnie do drużyny z.... Czkawka - No to lecimy! Szybko powiedziałem zanim Sączysmark zdążył coś powiedzieć. Wiedziałem, że Astrid coś podejrzewa, ale nim się zorientuje co to, to będzie pogodzona ze Sączysmarkiem. Perspektywa narratora Jeźdźcy po godzinie wyruszyli na biwak. Całą drogę Bliźniaki kłócili się i bili, Śledzik opowiadał o smokach, a Astrid i Sączysmark siedzieli cicho jakby obrażeni. Po chwili wylądowali na wyspie. Młody wódz zszedł ze smoka i zaczął mówić. Czkawka - No to czas na zabawę! Wszyscy - Znowu?! Czkawka - Tak. To co? Te same drużyny co ostatnio? Astrid - Jeśli tylko...... Czkawka - Też cię kocham. Sączysmark - Dobra! Wiemy, że jesteście razem, ale nie musicie to zawsze pokazywać. Astrid odwróciła się w jego kierunku i chłopak już się nie odzywał. Czkawka przydzielił ich do grup. Sączysmark z Astrid, Bliźniaki razem i on i Śledzik. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. U Czkawki i Śledzika Śledzik - Czkawka dlaczego przydzieliłeś Sączysmarka i Astrid do jednej drużyny? Czkawka - A masz lepszy pomysł, żeby ich pogodzić? Śledzik - No nie. Tylko pamiętasz co było ostatnim razem? Czkawka - Pamiętam. Przyjaciele ruszyli dalej. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Szybko udali się w kierunku skąd wydobywał się hałas. Zobaczyli Sączysmark i Astrid kłócących się. Sączysmark - Mówiłem ci, że więcej z tobą nie idę! Astrid - To powiedz to Czkawce! Śledzik i Czkawka weszli pomiędzy chłopaka i dziewczynę. Astrid popatrzyła na nich ze wściekłością, a zarazem i zdziwieniem. Czkawka - O co znów poszło? Sączysmark - Uspokój twoją dziewczynę, bo zaczyna wariować! Astrid - Ja wariuję?! Ja?! Zaraz ci pokażę kto tu wariuję jak dostaniesz w..... Czkawka - Dość! Przestańcie się kłócić! Sączysmark - Ale ona sama..... Czkawka popatrzył na młodego Jorgensona ze wściekłością. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i ucichł. Młody wódz westchnął i popatrzył na przyjaciół. Śledzik - Czkawka co z nimi zrobimy? Czkawka - Jeśli się nie uspokoicie to zabiorę wam smoki! Sączysmark i Astrid - Co?! Astrid - Czkawka nie możesz tego zrobić! Czkawka - Jeszcze zobaczymy. Astrid - To twoja wina ty Smarku! Sączysmark - Odezwała się ta, co chciała nas otruć Jaknogiem! Astrid - Ugh.....Śledzik trzymaj mnie, bo nie wytrzymam i kopnę go tam gdzie nie powinnam! Czkawka - To co? Chłopak spytał z uśmiechem. Szczerbatek podszedł bliżej swojego pana i zaczął się łasić. Sączysmark i Astrid spojrzeli na siebie i podali ręce na zgodę. Czkawka - No jak pięknie! To co? Możemy wracać? Astrid - Tak.....Ale nie myśl sobie, że daruję ci to! Wojowniczka wsiadła na Wichurę i uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka pokiwał tylko głową i wraz z resztą polecieli poszukać Bliźniaków. 4. Byłaś zawsze przymnie..... Perspektywa Astrid Znaleźliśmy tłuczących się Bliźniaków. Nie zdziwiłam się nawet, ponieważ codziennie się biją. Zresztą nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Czkawka - Kto ich odciągnie? Sączsmark i Śledzik - Ja! Astrid - To idźcie razem. Popatrzyłam na nich i uśmiechnęłam się chytro do Czkawki. Mój chłopak miał wystraszoną minę co mnie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło. W krótce Śledzik i Sączysmark poszli. Ja natomiast podeszłam do Czkawki. Czkawka - Astrid.....Wiesz, przepraszam cię. Astrid - A za co? Czkawka - No za to, że cię podstępem pogodziłem z Sączysmarkiem. Astrid - Ach tak? No to teraz ja się pobawię. Czkawka cofał się w tył, a ja byłam coraz bliżej niego. Jego mina była bezcenna. Chciało mi się śmiać, ale musiałam być poważna. Astrid - I co teraz powiesz? Czkawka - Astrid? Co ty chcesz zrobić? Astrid - Domyśl się. Perspektywa Czkawki Już przygotowałem się na najgorsze, ale zamiast poczuć ból poczułem czyjeś usta na moich. To była Astrid. Złapałem ją w talii i pogłębiłem nasz pocałunek. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, Astrid jak to ona uderzyła mnie w ramię. Czkawka - Za co? Astrid - To za to, że mnie zmusiłeś do pogodzenia z Sączysmarkiem..... Nagle znów mnie pocałowała. Cała Astrid. Nic się nie zmieniła przez te 5 lat. Ale to dobrze. Może tylko wypiękniała. Astrid - A to za to, że jesteś taki kochany i cię kocham. Czkawka - Ja cię chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem. Moja dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głosy. To były Bliźniaki reszta. Szpadka - Sączysmark zabieraj te łapy! Sączysmark - Ale misiu..... Szpadka - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! I znów była bójka. Jakoś udało nam się ich pogodzić. Po godzinie wyruszyliśmy na Berk. Podczas lotu ja i Astrid zerkaliśmy na siebie. W krótce wylądowaliśmy na Berk przed moim domem. Śledzik - To my już lecimy! Szpadka widzimy się jutro! Szpadka - Jutro nawet z domu nie wyjdę! Szpadka była załamana. Ja zacząłem cicho chichotać. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Astrid widząc Sączysmark i Bliźniaki lecących do domów i kłócących się. Astrid - No to do jutra! Już miała lecieć, ale złapałem ją za rękę i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Mocno przytuliłem i wyszeptałem: Czkawka - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Astrid - A co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie? Czkawka - Przyjdziesz na kolację? Astrid - No nie wiem. Czkawka - Astrid.....Astriś..... Astrid - No dobra. Pocałowała mnie w policzek i poleciała do domu. Wszedłem do domu i zobaczyłem mamę robiącą obiad. Na mój widok uśmiechnęła się. Valka - I jak? Astrid i Sączysmark pogodzili się? Czkawka - Na szczęście tak. Muszę jeszcze lecieć zobaczyć co w wiosce. Valka - Nie musisz. Czkawka - Co? Byłem trochę zdziwiony. Pierwszy raz odkąd zostałem wodzem nie muszę sprawdzić co się dzieje w wiosce. Valka - Już sprawdziłam i masz jakiś tydzień wolnego. Nikt nic nie potrzebuje. Czkawka - To dobrze. Zaprosiłem dzisiaj Astrid na kolację. Valka - To super! Wiesz, bardzo ją lubię. Przypomina mi mnie jak byłam młoda. Czkawka - Też biłaś tatę, byłaś uparta, nie dawałaś za wygraną i umiałaś się bić? Moja mama zaczęła się śmiać. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. W końcu powiedziała o co jej chodziło mówiąc, że Astrid przypomina ją. Valka - Nie. Ale kochałam twojego tatę tak jak Astrid ciebie. No i nigdy nie dawałam za wygraną i dobrze walczyłam. Czkawka - Dobrze, że już taka nie jesteś. Valka - A kto tak powiedział? Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona jeszcze bardziej zaczęła się śmiać. No nic. Trzeba się zbierać i iść po Astrid, bo już wieczór. Trochę się zasłuchałem. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie wyszłam z łazienki, ponieważ musiałam się przebrać. Upuściłam niechcący kubek z herbatą. Nagle ktoś zapukał. W drzwiach stał Czkawka. Czkawka - No cześć piękna. Idziemy? Astrid - Tak.....Jasne. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy. Po drodze zaczął mnie boleć brzuch. Może to ze zmęczenia? Czkawka - Wszystko w porządku? Tak jakoś jesteś blada. Astrid - Wszystko ok. Czkawka - Na pewno? Astrid - Tak. Dalej szliśmy w ciszy. W końcu doszliśmy do jego domu. Otworzył drzwi i pokazał, że mam wejść pierwsza. Weszłam i zobaczyłam mamę Czkawki podającą do stołu. Valka - Witaj Astrid. Siadajcie. Usiadłam, a Czkawka obok mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie chciało mi się jeść. Mimo to zaczęłam jeść dla przyjemności. Valka - Astrid wiem, że nie powinnam pytać, ale.....Co się stało z twoimi rodzicami i wujkiem? Nie widziałam ich odkąd tu jestem. Czkawka popatrzył na mnie. Dziwne, ale zachciało mi się płakać. Ale zaczęłam mówić. Astrid - Moi rodzice i wujek nie żyją. Valka - Przepraszam. Nie powinnam pytać. Astrid - Nic się nie stało. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że ich nie ma. Czkawka - To może ja pójdę zobaczyć co u smoków i zaraz wracam. Perspektywa narratora Chłopak wyszedł na zewnątrz. Valka podeszła do Astrid i uśmiechnęła się. Młoda dziewczyna była jakby nie przytomna. Jej skóra zamiast być taka jak powinna, była blada. Valka - Pójdziemy do salonu? Astrid - Yhym. Wojowniczka poszła za mamą Czkawki. Obie usiadły na kanapie (nie wiem czy mieli coś takiego, ale uznajmy, że tak) i zaczęły rozmawiać. Valka - To ile znacie się z Czkawką? Astrid - Znam go od zawsze, ale zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić 5 lat temu. Valka - Opowiesz mi jak poznaliście się? Czkawka nie chciał mi tego powiedzieć. Astrid - Jasne. To było 5 lat temu podczas Smoczego Szkolenia. Czkawka nigdy nie umiał zabijać smoków, ale to mnie zawsze interesowało. W krótce poznał Szczerbatka i stawał się coraz lepszy na zajęciach. Byłam zazdrosna i zaczęłam go śledzić i poznałam jego tajemnicę. Później poznał ją Stoick i pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć. Założyliśmy Smoczą Akademię i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Resztę to chyba pani zna. Valka - Tak, znam. Może ja pójdę zrobić herbatę? Astrid - Ok. To ja poczekam. Kobieta wyszła z pokoju i poszła do kuchni. Astrid zaczęła zasypiać, aż w końcu zasnęła. Gdy Valka przyszła, do domu wszedł Czkawka. Czkawka - Cześć mamo! Valka - Cześć. Zaniesiesz Astrid herbatę, a ja pójdę się przebrać? Czkawka - Jasne. Chłopak wziął kubek z herbatą i poszedł do pokoju obok. Zobaczył swoją dziewczynę śpiącą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i położył napój na stole. Podszedł do Astrid dotknął jej policzka. 5. Choroba, dziwna sprawa i nieznośni jeźdźcy Perspektywa narratora Czkawkę zaniepokoiło to, że dziewczyna miała bardzo gorący policzek. Szybko dotknął jej czoła, która niczym nie różniło się od policzka. Do pokoju weszła Valka. Valka - Coś się stało? Czkawka - Astrid ma gorączkę. Jest cała rozpalona. Valka - Pokaż. Kobieta dotknęła policzka wojowniczki. Szybko odsunęła dłoń. Chłopak popatrzył na swoją matkę z niepokojem. Valka zaczęła mówić. Valka - Czkawka musimy zanieść ją do Gothi. Ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Czkawka - Szczerbatek! Valka - Musicie się spieszyć. Chłopak szybko wziął Astrid na ręce i wsiadł na smoka. W krótce już nie było ich w domu. Perspektywa Czkawki Bałem się o Astrid. Nie mogę stracić kolejnej osoby, którą kocham. Bardzo szybko wpadliśmy do domu Gothi. Staruszka przestraszyła się na nasz widok. Czkawka - Przepraszam, ale musisz nam pomóc! Astrid ma wysoką gorączkę. Gothi pokazała mi, że mam położyć ją na łóżku i lecieć po Pyskacza. Chwilę później byliśmy na miejscu wraz z mamą, która uparła się, że leci. Czkawka - Co pisze? Pyskacz - Jeszcze nic. Valka - Czkawka, wszystko będzie dobrze. Czkawka - Ja jej nie mogę stracić. Po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy. Patrzyłem jak Gothi bada Astrid i zaczyna coś pisać. Pyskacz zaczął czytać. Pyskacz - Pisze, że ma linie w głowie. Staruszka ja zwykle walnęła Pyskacz w głowę. Po chwili mój przyjaciel poprawił się. Pyskacz - Pisze, że ma Węgorzową Grypę. Te słowa przeraziły mnie. Ostatnio było bardzo źle, ale nie pozwole jej odejść. Popatrzyłem na Szczerbatka. Czkawka - No przyjacielu, lecimy szukać węgorzy. Pyskacz - Czekaj! Gothi pisze, że o tej porze nie ma węgorzy. Zaraz będzie zima! Czkawka - To co mamy zrobić? Valka - Czekać. Kiedyś też mieliśmy Węgorzową Grypę i radziliśmy sobie. Poprostu czekaliśmy. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na Astrid. Leżała taka bezbronna i wyglądała na zmęczoną. Nie miałem wyjścia. Czkawka - No dobrze. Valka - Weź ją do naszego domu. Wziąłem Astrid na ręce i polecieliśmy do domu. Położyłem ją w moim łóżku i czekałem, aż się obudzi. Po 3 godzinach moja ukochana w końcu otworzyła oczy. Czkawka - Astrid! Dedyk dla Astrid95! Gratuluję! Przytuliłem ją mocno, lecz ona odepchnęła mnie od siebie. Popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem i smutkiem. Czkawka - Co się stało? Astrid - Dlaczego mnie przytulasz? Czkawka - Bo jesteś moją dziewczyną? Astrid - Co?! Ja jestem Astrid Hofferson i miałbym mieć chłopaka? Czkawka - No...Tak. Astrid - Chyba śnisz! Dobra idę, bo nie chce mi się z tobą rozmawiać. Czkawka - Zaczekaj... Astrid zeszła na dół. Zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. Może to przez tą chorobę? Ostatnio wszyscy też się dziwnie zachowywali. Zszedłem za Astrid na dół. Zobaczyłem ją stojącą w drzwiach i patrzącą na smoki. Astrid - Co...Co...Co to jest? Dlaczego tu są smoki? Czkawka - Bo... Już miałem jej odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszałem krzyki Sączysmarka. Szybko wyjrzałem przez drzwi i zobaczyłem Szpadkę biegnącą za Sączysmarkiem. Sączysmark - Ratunku! Szpadka - Nie uciekaj misiu! Daj buzi, buzi! Sączysmark - Zabierzcie ją! Chciało mi się śmiać, ale widocznie choroba już jest na wyspie. Astrid wyszła. Chciałem ją zatrzymać, ale wykręciła mi rękę. Astrid - To za kłamstwa! Później chciała uderzyć mnie jeszcze raz, ale zrobiłem unik i przytrzymałem jej dłoń. Spojrzała na mnie ze wściekłością z oczach. Astrid - Puszczaj mnie! Czkawka - Mamo! Nagle obok mnie wylądowała mama. Kazałem jej zamknąć Astrid w moim pokoju, bo może coś zrobić smokom. Wszedłem do Smoczej Akademii i zobaczyłem Śledzika bawiącego się Księgą Smoków, Mieczyka ubranego w sukienkę. Czkawka - Co tu się... Nagle nad głową przeleciał mi topór. Obejrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem Astrid całą zdenerwowaną. Szybko wbiegła do Akademii i zaczęła rzucać toporem w ściany. Moja mama szybko przybiegła do mnie. Valka - Jej nie da się upilnować. A w dodatku Sączysmark tu biegnie z Szpadką. Czkawka - O nie. I co my teraz zrobimy? Valka - Ja idę po Pyskacza i Gothi i zaraz tu przylecę. Perspektywa narratora Do Akademii wpadł Sączysmark i Szpadka. Dziewczyna próbował go pocałować, ale chłopak szybko odsunął się. Sączysamrk - Błagam! Zabierzcie ją! Już nigdy nie będę nikogo obrażał tylko zabierzcie ją! Błagam! Szpadka - Kotku mój! Chodź do mnie! Sączysmark - Aaaaa! Czkawka - Spokój! Chłopak spojrzał na wszystkich, ale to nic nie poskutkowało. Wszyscy robili to co wcześniej. Czkawka podszedł do Śledzika i zabrał mu Księgę Smoków. Czkawka - Śledzik daj to. Śledzik - Nie. Czkawka - Daj. Śledzik - Nie. Młody wódz popatrzył na Mieczyka, który przechwalał się przed nim. Czkawka przewrócił oczami. Mieczyk - I jak przystojniaku? Powiedz, że jestem piękna. Czkawka - Mieczyk! Ty jesteś chłopakiem! Mieczyk - Nie znasz się. Czkawka - Ugh... Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli wybuch. Śledzik zaczął płakać jak małe dziecko, a Astrid juz chciała biec, ale zatrzymał ją Czkawka. Czkawka - Zostajesz tutaj! Astrid - Kim ty jesteś, żeby mi rozkazywać?! Czkawka - Twoim wodzem! Astrid - Ty?! Wodzem?! A to dobre! Czkawka wybiegł z Akademii i pobiegł do kuźni. Zobaczył tam Valkę patrzącą się na Pyskacza, który zaczął się śmiać. W kuźni wszystko było porozrzucane. Właśnie stąd było słychać wybuch. Czkawka - Co tu się stało? Pyskacz? Pyskacz - A może, by tak... Czkawka - Nie kończ! Mamo co my teraz zrobimy? Valka - Jest jedno lekarstwo, ale to jest niebezpieczne. Czkawka - Muszę ich ratować. Valka - Ale... Kobieta spojrzała na swojego syna. Wiedziała, że tak łatwo nie odpuści. Zrezygnowała zaczeła mówić. Valka - Jest to Korzeń Alfy. Znajduje się on w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Jest głęboko ukryty w strumyk, którego strzegła Alfa. Teraz to Szczerbatek może go tylko wyciągnąć. Czkawka - Słyszałeś Mordko? Lecimy do Sanktuarium. Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrr! Chłopak wsiadł na swojego smoka i popatrzył na swoją mamę. Delikatnie uśmiechnął się. Valka natomiast była zdenerwowana. Czkawka - Wrócimy wieczorem. Po chwili smoka i jego właściciela już nie było widać. Valka popatrzyła na Pyskacza uśmiechającego się do siebie. Valka - Chodź Pyskacz. Idziemy do Akademii. 6. Co się stało? Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka dziwnie się zachowuje. Mówi mi, że jestem jego dziewczyną, a później, że wódz nie żyje. Nie rozumiem go. Zresztą pozostali też się dziwnie zachowują. Co mnie w ogóle inni obchodzą?! Szłam sobie do lasu poćwiczyć rzucanie toporem, ale nagle coś przeleciało mi przed oczami. Postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Astrid - Gdzie jesteś? Nagle doszłam do jakiejś jaskini. Coś świeciło w niej. Postanowiłam, że tam wejdę. Astrid - Raz kozie śmierć. Weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam różne rysunki na ścianach. Były na nich rysunki Czkawki i Berk. Dalej szłam, ale zobaczyłam postać siedzącą przy ognisku. Astrid - (szeptem) Zaraz zobaczymy kim jesteś! Wyskoczyłam z okrzykiem, a postać popatrzyła się na mnie. Było w nich widać tylko zielone oczy, które uśmiechają się. Astrid - Ty się mnie nie boisz? Postać - Nie. A ty mnie się nie boisz Astrid? Zaraz! Skąd on zna moje imię?! I ten jego głos. Bardzo znajomy. Tak jakbym za tym kimś tęskniła. Niestety nikt nie zgadł. Może następnym razem ktoś zgadnie. Astrid - Ja cię skądś znam...Tylko skąd? Postać - Może to ci przypomni. Postać ściągnęła pelerynę, a przede mną pojawił się wódz. Czyli on żyje! Czkawka wygadywał głupoty! Astrid - Wiedziałam! Czkawka wygaduje głupoty, że wódz nie żyje! Stoick - Dlaczego głupoty? Przecież ja zginąłem. Astrid - Następny. Westchnęłam tylko i złapałam wodza za rękę. Zdziwiony popatrzył na mnie i wyszliśmy z jaskini. Postanowiłam, że zaprowadzę go do wioski. Przez całą drogę szliśmy w ciszy. Gdy byliśmy przed wioską, zatrzymał mnie. Stoick - Jesteś pewna? Jak inni zareagują? Astrid - Co wy macie z tym?! Wszyscy się dzisiaj zachowują dziwnie, ale wódz najdziwniej. Stoick - Ale... Astrid - Żadnych ale! Idziemy i koniec! Wyszliśmy z lasu i powędrowaliśmy do wioski. Gdy weszliśmy na Plac, wszyscy dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. Nawet ta kobieta, któa uważała się za matkę Czkawki. Astrid - No co?! O co wam chodzi? Wodza nie widzieliście? Valka - St...St...Stoick? Perspektywa Czkawki Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem już 3 godziny. W krótce zobaczyliśmy Smocze Sanktuarium. Wylądowaliśmy w pomieszczeniu gdzie niedawno moja mama tańczyła z tatą. Tak mi go brakuje. Czkawka - Szczerbatek leć po Korzeń Alfy. Mordka szybko pobiegła do jeziorka. Po kilku minutach był z powrotem. Ja w tym czasie zacząłem się rozglądać po Sanktuarium. Nic się nie zmieniło. Szczerbatek - Wrrrr! Czkawka - Już jesteś! Dobra. Teraz lecimy na Berk! Szybko wsiadłem na Szczerbka i polecieliśmy na Berk. Tym razem Szczerbek przyśpieszył i mogliśmy być na Berk w ciągu godziny. Perspektywa narratora Tym czasem na Berk wszyscy stali osłupieni poza Astrid i jeźdźcami. Śledzik podszedł do Stoicka. Śledzik - Tata! Stoick - Eee...Nie? Chłopak natychmiast się rozpłakał. Valka podeszła do męża i dotknęła jego policzka. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej ukochany, który nie żyje stoi przed nią i się uśmiecha. Stoick - Valka... Valka - Stoick... Kobieta wpadła w ramiona wodza. Wszyscy patrzyli na tą scenę ze łzami w oczach. Jednak ani jeźdźcy ani Astrid nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co zrobiła wojowniczka. Stoick pocałował swoją żonę w usta. Stoick - A gdzie jest Czkawka? Valka - No jakby to powiedzieć...Czkawka poleciał do Smoczego Sanktuarium po Korzeń Alfy. Astrid - A ta znowu swoje. Czkawka dostał do głowy! Wszyscy popatrzyli na dziewczynę. Ona sama nie wiedziała co mówi i co robi, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Stoick - A jej co? Valka - Na wyspie panuje Węgorzowa Grypa, którą złapali tylko jeźdźcy i Pyskacz. Nagle jak na zawołanie pojawił się Pyskacz. Kowal śmiał się najgłosniej jak można. Stoick popatrzył na niego jak na mówiącego Jaka. Pyskacz - No co? A pamiętacie jak wysadziłem prawie kuźnię? Hahaha! Astrid - Błagam! Uciszcie go, bo coś mu zrobię! Pyskacz - Sączyślin prawie podskoczył ze strachu! Hahahaha! Astrid - Teraz to już przegiął! Wojowniczka już ruszała w jego kierunku, ale Valka złapała ją. Po chwili na Placu wylądował Czkawka. Czkawka - Znalazłem... Gdy zobaczył swojego ojca, zaniemówił. Stoick miał łzy w oczach podobnie jak młody wódz. Obaj wpadli sobie w ramiona, a Astrid jak to Astrid nadal szarpała się. Czkawka - Tak tęskniłęm. Stoick - Ja też. Kocham cię synku. Czkawka - Ja ciebie też tato. Ale jak ty przeżyłeś? Widziałem płonącą łódź. Stoick - Za nim wystrzeliliście strzały obudziłem się i szybko uciekłem do wody. Nie widzieliście mnie, bo łódź była za daleko. Nagle przed nimi przeleciał Saczysmark, a tuż za nim Szpadka. Sączysmark - Ratunku! Szpadka - Gdzie lecisz kochanie?! Stoick - Kochanie? Czkawka - Węgorzowa Grypa. Perspektywa Valki Ledwo co utrzymałam Astrid. Ta dziewczyna ma naprawdę bardzo dużo siły. Nagle wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Czkawka - I co teraz zrobimy? Zanim Gothi przygotuje lekarstwo to Pyskacz wysadzi pół wioski co jest mało możliwe, bo Astrid go zatłucze za ten czas, Sączysmark padnie, Szpadka zacznie męczyć innych, Mieczyk zacznie zaczepiać mężczyzna, a Śledzik pójdzie gdzieś i będziemy go musieli szukać. Valka - Mam pomysł! Wsyztscy popatzryli się na mnie. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, bo Astrid szarpała się coraz mocniej. Valka - Powiem, ale najpierw Czkawka trzymaj Astrid. Astrid - Że co?! 7. Zazdrosna w Snoggletog Perspektywa narratora Młody wódz podszedł do wojowniczki i mocno ją przytulił. Dziewczyna przez jakiś czas szarpała się, ale przestała, gdy zrozumiała, że nie ma szans. Valka - No więc, jest 6 chorych, a nas jest trzech. Każdy dostanie po dwóch do opieki zanim Gothi zrobi lekarstwo. Stoick - Coś czuję, że ten pomysł to tragedia. Czkawka - Masz moje poparcie. Valka - No więc, Stoick dostaniesz Sączysmarka i Pyskacza, ja wezmę Mieczyka i Szpadkę, a ty Czkawka Astrid i Śledzika. Czkawka - Tylko dajcie mi jakiś sznur i jakieś zabawki. Astrid - A spróbuj mnie przywiązać! Godzinę później w Smoczej Akademii Czkawka siedzi i bawi się ze Śledzikiem. Astrid nadal krzyczała i szarpała się, ale sznur był za mocny. Astrid - Wypuść mnie Czkawka! Słyszysz?! Czkawka - Czekaj Śledzik, idę uspokoić Astrid. Astrid - Masz wypuścić mnie stąd! Czkawka - Astrid...Kocham cię. Astrid - Zaraz ci... Nagle usłyszeli czyjś głos. Czkawka odwrócił się i zobaczył Valkę z pozostałymi jeźdźcami. Valka - Mamy lekarstwo! Pyskacz - Zniszczyć to! Zniszczyć to! Stoick - Cicho! Pyskacz - Ale... Stoick - Ty już się nie odzywaj. Za tyle się nasłuchałem. Valka podeszła do Śledzika bawiącego się i podała mu napój. Chłopak wypił go szybko. Później dawkę dostali Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Szpadka, która później go pocałowała, Pyskacz, a na końcu Astrid. Czkawka - Teraz trzeba czekać. Po kilku minutach wszyscy zaczęli wracać do normalności. Mieczyk, gdy tylko zobaczył co ma na sobie przewrócił się. Szpadka zemdlała, a Sączysmark był zadowolony. Śledzik - Co jes...Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Co ja mam na sobie?! Zabawki?! Astrid - Śledzik głośniej już nie umiesz krzyczeć? Czkawka na widok swojej dziewczyny ucieszył się. Szybko do niej podbiegł i rozwiązał ją. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka i obdarowała go namiętnym pocałunkiem. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka pocałował mnie, ale ja nadal nie wiem dlaczego. Popatrzyłam na wszystkich. Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Valka, Stoick, Czkawka...Zaraz! Co?! Astrid - Stoick?! Stoick - We własnej osobie. Dziękuję ci, że mnie przyprowadziłaś. Astrid - Że ja co?! Byłam w szoku. Przyprowadziłam Stoicka i tego nie pamiętam. Upuściłam topór, a inni się zaśmiali. Co się stało? Astrid - O co wam chodzi? Co ja zrobiłam? Czkawka - Astrid, kochanie mieliście Węgorzową Grypę i chciałaś mnie zabić, no i Pyskacza też. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jęki Mieczyka i pozostałych jeźdźców. Ich mina widząc Stoicka była bezcenna. Zresztą moja też. Valka - No jutro Snoggletog i trzeba się przygotować. Choinkę już mamy tylko trzeba ją ozdobić. Czkawka - Masz rację. Tym razem i smoki pomogą. Uśmiechnęłam się do Czkawki, a on do mnie. Wyszliśmy wszyscy z Akademii i polecieliśmy po ozdoby. Po dwóch godzinach choinka była ozdobiona. Zostało jeszcze umieścić gwiazdę na czubku choinki. Sączysmark - Kto to zrobi? Astrid - Ja chcę! Ja chcę! Czkawka proszę! Czkawka - No dobrze. Wichura! Astrid - Dziękuję! Rzuciłam się Czkawce na szyję i mocno przytuliłam. Po chwili obok mnie stanęła Wichura. Wsiadłam na nią i podleciałam do czubka choinki. Już miałam założyć gwiazdę, ale Wichurka przestraszyła się kolców choinki i odleciała. Czkawka - Astrid! Przytrzymałam się jednej gałązki i wdrapałam się na górę. Szybko założyłam gwiazdę na czubek. Astrid - I jak ja teraz zejdę? No pięknie. Czkawka - Astrid nie ruszaj się! Już lecę! Astrid - Sama umiem zejś...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Poślizgnęłam się i spadłam. Nagle poczułam czyjeś ramiona i usłyszałam szelest skrzydeł. Otworzyłam oko i zobaczyłam Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Czkawka - No i co Milady? Mówiłem, żebyś czekała. Astrid - Ale...No dobra. Masz rację! Zadowolony? Czkawka - Nie. Astrid - Co? Zdziwiłam się. O co mu chodzi? Uśmiechnął się do mnie i położył na ziemię. Popatrzyłam na niego, a on na mnie. Czkawka - Dzisiaj przypływa Heathera z przyjaciółką. Astrid - To...Fajnie. Czkawka - Czy ja tu wyczuwam nutkę zazdrości? Astrid - O Heatherę? Nie, no coś ty. Czkawka - To dobrze, bo Heathera będzie spała u ciebie, a jej przyjaciółka u mnie. Jeszcze czego?! On chce, żeby obca dziewczyna spała u niego?! Astrid nie jesteś zazdrosna! Uspokój się! Nie! Nie jestem zazdrosna, tylko obca dziewczyna będzie próbowała mi odebrać chłopaka! Ugh... Astrid - Zgoda. To ja...Em...To ja już pójdę do siebie. Obiecałam Szpadce, że pomogę jej przy cieście. Czkawka - No to pa. Czkawka pocałował mnie w policzek i poszedł do domu. Ja mu dam! Poszłam do Szpadki, bo jakby nie patrzeć jedyna osoba poza Wichurką, której mogę się zwierzyć. Perspektywa Czkawki Czekałem na przypłynięcie Heathery i jej przyjaciółki. Astrid wydawała się być zazdrosna. Przecież nie ma powodu. Kocham tylko ją. Po godzinie łódź dopłynęła do portu. Stoick - Witam, witamy na Berk! To jest pewnie twoja przyjaciółka. Heathera - Tak. To jest Stoick, a to Assel. Assel - Miło mi poznać. Podeszłem bliżej nich i uśmiechnąłem się. Heathera chyba mnie nie poznała. Heathera - Czkawka? Czkawka - Cześć Heathera. Heathera przytuliła mnie, a ja ją. Zmieniła się i to bardzo, ale nie, aż tak jak Astrid. Za nią zobaczyłem brunetkę z brązowymi oczami. Była ubrana w sukienkę z kożuchem. Heathera - Czkawka to jest Assel, Assel to jest Czkawka. Syn Stoicka i wodza tej wyspy. Assel - Miło mi poznać. Słyszałam, że tresujecie tu smoki. Czkawka - Tak. Heathera - A gdzie pozostali? No Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Bliźniaki. Czkawka - W sumie to chyba jeszcze na Placu. Ozdabiamy choinkę. Assel - Chciałabym ich poznać. A zwłaszcza Astrid. Słyszała, że uratowała rodziców Heathery. Czkawka - Tak, cała Astrid. Nikogo nie słucha. Poszliśmy na Plac gdzie zobaczyliśmy tylko chłopaków. Od razu podeszliśmy do nich. Czkawka - Pamiętacie Heatherę? Śledzik - No pewnie! Cześć Heathera! Zdziwiło mnie to, że Sączysmark nie ślinił się na jej widok. A no tak. Zapomniałem. Sączysmark zakochał się w Szpadce. Mieczyk - A to kto? Czkawka - To jest Assel. Przyjaciółka Heathery. Assel - Ty jesteś Mieczyk, a to Sączysmark i Śledzik? Sączysamrk - We wsłasnej osobie. Aha! Czkawka, Astrid cię szukała i była nieźle zdenerwowana. Coś tym razem przeskrobał? Czkawka - Ja? Nic. Od rana jest taka zdenerwowana. Śledzik - To lepiej idź do niej, bo cię zabije. Mieczyk - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jak Szpadka wyszła w szoku od Astrid. Heathera - Łał...Astrid, aż tak się zmieniła? Śledzik - Ładnie powiedziane. Tylko, że ona się zmieniła z wyglądu, a nie z charakteru. Zaprowadziłem dziewczyny do Astrid. Były trochę zdenerwowane, zresztą ja też. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich zobaczyłem zdenerwowaną Astrid. Astrid - Słucham? O co chodzi? Czkawka - Ktoś chciał cię zobaczyć. Astrid - Że niby kto? Heathera - Astrid! Perspektywa Heathery Ale się za nią stęskniłam! Wyładniała i to bardzo! Była chyba trochę zdenerwowana, ale czym? Oderwałam się od niej i uśmiechnęłam. Astrid - Czy ja cię znam? Czkawka? Heathera - To ja! Heathera! Astrid - Heathera? Ale...Kto to jest? Heathera - To jest Assel. Moja przyjaciółka. Chciała cię poznać. Astrid - Astrid Hofferson. Assel dziwnie popatrzyła na Astrid. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie polubią się. Może to moje przypuszczenia? Assel - Jestem Assel. Siostrzenica przyjaciela Albrechta, który również jest wodzem. Perspektywa Astrid Nie dość, że Czkawka ciągle patrzy się na nią to jeszcze jest córką wodza. Gorzej być nie mogło! Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. Assel - Słyszałam, że uratowałaś rodziców Heathery. Astrid - No tak jakby. Heathera - Astrid, dzięki tobie mam rodziców. Astrid - Przynajmniej tyle mogłam dla ciebie zrobić i twoich rodziców. Heathera - Wiem, że twoi rodzice nie żyją, ale na pewno są z ciebie dumni. Assel - A co tam u ciebie Czkawka? Co ona powiedziała?! Co ją obchodzi co Czkawka robi?! Ja jej zaraz...Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mi Czkawka. Czkawka - Dobrze. Jako wódz mam dużo obowiązków. Heathera - Wódz? Przecież ty... Czkawka - Tak, ale...Powiem wam jutro na Snoggletogu. Assel - Możemy się lepiej poznać. Jutro przypływają rodzice Heathery i moi również. Czkawka - To świetnie! Astrid ja muszę już iść. Assel moja mama pokaże ci twój pokój. Astrid - Jasne. (szeptem) Idź sobie, idź. Perspektywa Assel Astrid wydaje się trochę wredna. Czyżby była zazdrosna o Czkawkę? Z tego co wiem to nie są parą. Ale i tak nie obchodzi mnie Czkawka, bo mam chłopaka. Heathera - Mama? Przecież on nie miał mamy. Astrid - No, ale znalazł ją. Assel - Em...Astrid zaprowadzisz mnie do mamy Czkawki? Astrid - Ok. Poszłyśmy. Astrid całą drogę nie odzywała się do mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego. W końcu doszliśmy do dużego domu. To chyba dom wodza. Assel - Jest piękny. Szczęściara z tej, która będzie żoną Czkawki. Astrid - Dlaczego? Assel - Taki piękny dom. Astrid - A może pokocha go, a nie jego dom. Assel - Może... Weszłyśmy do domu. W kuchni zobaczyłam kobietę podobną do Czkawki. Gotowała coś. Na widok Astrid uśmiechneła się. Widocznie lubi ją. Astrid - Dzień dobry. Czkawka powiedział, żeby pani pokazała Assel jej pokój. Valka - Jasne. Idziesz do Twierdzy? Astrid - Nie. Muszę pomóc Heatherze przy rozpakowywaniu się. Valka - Życzę powodzenia! Astrid - Dziękuję! Astrid wyszła, a mama Czkawki zaprowadziła mnie od mojego pokoju. Assel - Dziękuję proszę pani. Valka - Mów mi Valka. 8. Zazdrosna w Snoggletog...To nie tak! cz. 2 Perspektywa narratora Następnego dnia. Czkawka słodko spał jeszcze w swoim łóżku, ale nie za długo. Szczerbatek zaczął go lizać. Czkawka - Szczerbek...Przestań! Ty to będziesz czyścić! Szczerbatek - Wrrrrr. Czkawka - No już...Nic się nie stało. Chodź na śniadanie. Młody wódz zszedł wraz ze swoim smokiem na dół. W kuchni zastał swoją mamę gotującą i jego ojca czyszczącego miecz. Usiadł przy stole i patrzył na Stoicka. Stoick - O co chodzi? Czkawka - Chciałem się was coś poradzić. Valka - Coś się stało? Czkawka - Nie nic...To znaczy tak. Dzisiaj przypływają rodzice Heathery i Assel, a Astrid jest chyba zazdrosna o Assel. Stoick - A ma powód, żeby była zazdrosna? Czkawka - Nie. Nigdy. Kocham Astrid. Valka - To porozmawiaj z nią. Czkawka - Tylko jakby dała to sobie jeszcze wytłumaczyć...I mam do was sprawę. Stoick - Tak? Czkawka - Moglibyście za tydzień zorganizować imprezę w Twierdzy? Stoick - A z jakiego powodu? Valka - czy ty chcesz... Czkawka - Tak. Chcę się oświadczyć Astrid. Valka - To świetnie! Stoick - Gratuluję synu! Mężczyzna i kobieta przytulili swojego syna. Po chwili do kuchni weszła Assel. Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok Czkawki. Assel - Czkawka mam do ciebie prośbę. Czkawka - Jaką? Rodzice chłopaka zdziwili się. Dziewczyna po chwili odpowiedziała. Assel - Wydaje mi się, że Astrid jest zazdrosna o mnie. Mógłbyś z nią porozmawać? Nie chciałabym, żeby była na mnie zła. Ja poza tym mam chłopaka, o którym moi rodzice nie wiedzą. Czkawka - Spróbuję z nią porozmawiać. Valka - Widzę, że polubiłaś Astrid. Assel - Tak. Jest dzielna, uratowała rodziców Heathery i jest wojowniczką. Stoick - Tak, Astrid to najdzielniejsza wojowniczka na Berk. Żaden wojownik nie był task odważny poza jej wujem. Czkawka i jego rodzice zaczęli opowiadać Assel o Astrid i jej rodzinie. Tym czasem dziewczyna przechodziła przez wioskę kierując się w kierunku kuźni Pyskacza. Perspektywa Astrid Weszłam do kuźni gdzie zastałam Pyskacza. Czyścił jakiś kryształ. Postanowiłam, że odezwę się. Astrid - Hej Pyskacz. Kowal podskoczył ze strachu i odwrócił się chowiąc kryształ za plecami. Uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie, a on odetchnął z ulgą. Pyskacz - Astrid! Nie strasz tak więcej! Astrid - No dobra. Pomógłbyś mi zrobić bransoletkę dla Czkawki? Pyskacz - Jasne. Jaką chcesz? Metalową, kolorową, z kryształów, z kamieni, a kolcami? Wybieraj! Astrid - Może z kolorowa z zielonym i błękitnym kryształem. Pyskacz - Już się robi! Co chcesz robić? Popatrzyłam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Co miałam robić? Może kryształy? Astrid - A mogę kryształy? Pyskacz - Jasne! Wzięłam od Pyskacza dwa kryształy. Ma ich pełno w skrzyni. Zaczęłam je czyścić, a Pyskacz w tym czasie robił bransoletkę. Po godzinie podał mi ją bym przymocowała kryształy. Popatrzyłam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Perspektywa Pyskacza Wiedziałem, że nie wiem jak to zrobić. W końcu to nie Czkawka. Jest dokładnie taka jak jej matka. Też nie raziła sobie w kuźni, ale była moją przyjaciółką. Pyskacza - Patrz. Bierzesz bransoletkę i wsadzasz do ognia. Później wsadzasz ją do wody i mocujesz kryształy. Później bierzesz tylko farbę ( nie wiem czy mieli coś takiego, ale niech będzie) i malujesz. Astrid wzięła ode mnie bransoletkę i wsadziła do ognia. Robiła wszystko tak jak jej kazałem. Po dwóch godzinach była gotowa. Pyskacz - Teraz możesz ją zapakować. Astrid - Dzięki. Jesteś wielki! Perspektywa Astrid Dedyk dla Roxi1902! Gratuluję! Oby tak dalej! Wyszłam z kuźni i skierowałam się do mojego domu. Po drodze zobaczyłam coś co mnie jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę i Assel idących obok siebie i śmiejących się. Byłam ta bardzo na niego zła, że nie potrafiłam nawet tam podejść. Astrid - (szeptem) Czkawka, zabiję cię! A z tobą Assel jeszcze sobie porozmawiam! Podeszłam do mojej smoczycy i poszłyśmy do domu. Wzięłam i schowałam bransoletkę do szafki i zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Astrid - Kogo tam znów niesie? Naprawdę nie miałam humoru na rozmowy. Otworzyłam drzwi, a w nich zobaczyłam oczywiście Czkawkę. Jak mogłoby być inaczej? Czkawka - Możemy porozmawiać? Astrid - Jak musisz...Wejdź. Czkawka wszedł do środka i stanął na przeciw mnie. Zdziwiło mnie to, ale byłam nadal zła na niego. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach i popatrzyłam na niego ze znudzeniem. Czkawka - Zacznę od początku. Assel mówiła mi, że... Astrid - Niech zgadnę. Nie lubię jej albo boi się mnie. Zgadłam? Czkawka - Tak. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że nie kocham Assel tylko ciebie. Astrid - A ja mam klapki na oczach. Przestań mi się tłumaczyć! Widziałam was! Czkawka - Co? Ja tylko poszedłem pokazać jej gdzie może być Heathera. Astrid - Na Thora, Czkawka jesteś ślepy! Czkawka - Ja?! To ty mi urządzasz sceny zazdrości! Astrid - Ja zazdrosna?! Przyśniło ci się coś! Czkawka - Ta rozmowa to już kłótnia. Astrid - Tak...A teraz może łaskawie wyjdziesz? Czkawka - Ale... Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością w oczach. Byłam na niego bardzo zła. Po chwili wyszedł, a zatrzasnęłam drzwi i podeszłam do stołu. Byłam tak wściekła, że kopnęłam w nie. Astrid - Dlaczego?! Dlaczego zawsze ja?! Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli! Perspektywa Czkawki O co chodzi Astrid? Kocham ją i dobrze o tym wie. Może nie powinienem pokazywać się z Assel? Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Wieczorem w Twierdzy spróbuję. Czkawka - Co tam Szczerbek? Idziemy do domu? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrr! Czkawka - Muszę pomóc tacie. A ty obiecałeś mojej mamie, że pokażesz jej swoje zęby. Smok spuścił głowę w dół. Zawsze tak robi, gdy coś mu się nie chce. Śmiesznie wtedy wygląda. Weszliśmy do domu i każde z nas poszło w swoim kierunku. Dedyk dla Flamca! Gratuluję! Wieczorem wszyscy poszliśmy do Twierdzy. Widziałem jeźdźców i Sączysmarka przechwalającego się przed Assel i Heatherą. Wiedziałem, że długo nie wytrzyma. Nagle mój ojciec podszedł do mnie z jakimiś ludźmi. Stoick - Poznaj rodziców Assel. Mężczyzna - Witaj Czkawka. Jestem Młot Sprytny. To moja żona. Kobieta - Ama. Miło cię poznać. Młot - Stoick nam dużo opowiadał. Czkawka - Tak? Ciekawe co? Spojrzałem na mojego ojca, który uśmiechnął się. Pożegnałem się i poszedłem poszukać Astrid, której nigdzie nie widziałem. Czkawka - Gdzie ona jest? Nagle ktoś wszedł do Twierdzy. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Astrid, ale wyglądała na wściekłą. Postanowiłem, że później z nią porozmawiam. Nagle na środek wszedł mój ojciec i rodzice Assel. Zauważyłem, że sama nie była zadowolona. Stoick - Witam wszystkich na Snoggletogu! Mam zaszczyt wam przestawić rodziców Assel. Wódz Młot Sprytny oraz jego żona Ama! Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Assel popatrzyła na swoich rodziców z grymasem na twarzy. Stoick - Dziękuję, a teraz wszyscy świętujmy! Wszyscy rozeszli się i zaczęli świętować. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem Astrid podchodzącą do Heathery z napojem. Ppstanowiłem, że teraz z nią porozmawiam. Czkawka - Astrid...Możemy porozmawiać? Astrid - Nie mamy o czym, już mówiłam ci. Czkawka - Astrid, proszę. Astrid - Zapytaj się Assel czy chce porozmawiać. Już chciała odejśc, ale złapałem ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnąłem do siebie mocno. Popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem i złością w oczach. Sam nie wiem, która Astrid jest lepsza. Ta, która jest zdenerwowana czy ta, która jst obrażona. Czkawka - Porozmawiajmy. Nie odpuszczę jesli nie porozmawiamy. Astrid - Życzę powodzenia. A teraz żegnam. Perspektywa narratora Młody wódz już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał głos swojego ojca. Stoick - Czkawka! Astrid! Oboje odwrócili się w tym samym czasie. Popatrzeli na Stoicka pokazującego im, żeby podeszli. Wojowniczka ruszyła pierwsza, a za nią Czkawka. Stoick - Młot chciałby was poznać. Młot - Stoick tyle razy opowiadał nam o słynnych jeźdźcach smoków, ale... Ama - Nie mieliśmy okazji was poznać. Valka - To są ci słynni jeźdźcy smoków. To są Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorson. Ich smok to Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Stoick - Dostarczają nam tyle rozrywki, że czasami mamy ich dość. Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie i od razu zaczęła się kłótnia kogo mają najbardziej dość. Ama zasmiała się pod nosem. Valka - I to jest ta rozrywka. Czkawka - Ale najlepszą rozrywką jest to, że co dzień w wiosce słychać wybuchy. Wszyscy zaśmiali się oprócz Astrid, która była nadal zła na Czkawkę. Po chwili podeszła do niech Heathera. Valka kontynuowała dalej. Valka - A to Sączysmark Jorgenson. Jego smok to Koszmar Ponocnik... Czkawka - Uparty jak jego właściciel. Młot - To dobrze. Wiking musi być stanowczy. Valka - To Śledzik Ingerman. Zna całą Księgę Smoków na pamięć. Można mu zaufać. Ama - To świetnie. Każdemu wikingowi powinno się ufać. Valka - Jego smok to Gronkiel. A to Czkawka. Poznaliście już go. Młot - Tak. Mówią o nim Pan Smoków. Ama - Podobno masz Nocną Furię? Czkawka - Tak. Nagle podeszła do nich Assel z miną, z której można odczytać ,, nie zbliżaj się!". Zresztą Astrid miała taką samą minę tylko groźniejszą. 9. Jak okiełznać rozwścieczoną wojowniczkę? Perspektywa narratora Sączysmark - Ej, Szpadka. Chcesz to dzisiaj możemy iść na Plażę Thora? Szpadka - Weź się w końcu zamknij, bo tak dostaniesz, że przez tydzień będziesz seplenił! Sączysmark - Spokojnie, kotku. Szpadka - Ugh... Stoick - No i to są nasi jeźdźcy. A to jest Astrid Hofferson. Valka - Jej smok to Śmiertnik Zębacz, również piękny jak jego właścicielka. Stoick - Jest najlepszą i najodważniejszą wojowniczką na Berk. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Assel, która wydawała się być dla niej miła. Nie podchodziła do Czkawki ani nie rozmawiała z nim. Młot - Poznałem wszystkich już. Chciałem zapytać się czy Czkawka i Assel nie mogliby się pobrać? Na te słowa Śledzik otworzył szeroko usta, Sączysmark, Szpadka i Mieczyk przestali się kłócić, Assel stanęła w osłupieniu. Czkawka od razu wypluł cały sok jaki miał w ustach, a Astrid upuściła kubek z sokiem i popatrzyła na Czkawkę. Czkawka - No pięknie... Astrid - Co? Co znaczy pięknie?! Czkawka - Astrid to nie... Astrid - Co?! Valka - Wiesz Młot, Czkawka ma dziewczynę. To Astrid. Wódz ze swoją żoną spojrzał w kierunku Astrid i Czkawki. Ama popatrzyła na córkę, która była jakby to delikatnie ująć wściekła. Czkawka popatrzył na Astrid z niepewnością. Assel - Co to miało być?! Po co tu przypłynęliście?! Po to, żeby mnie zeswatać z Czkawką?! Ama - Assel to nie tak... Assel - A jak?! Tata jak przypływa zawsze robi problemy! I wiesz co?! Mam chłopaka! Ojciec Assel popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ama stała w szoku, a pozostali przyglądali się temu. W pewnej chwili Astrid odwróciła się i wyszła z Twierdzy. Czkawka postąpił tak samo. Perspektywa Astrid Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam! Dlaczego ja zawsze musze trafić na takich baranów?! Zaczęłam iść w stronę nie mojego domu, a Klifu. To jedyne miejsce gdzie mogę być sama ze sobą. Czkawka - Astrid! No i jeszcze tego tu brakowało! Odwróciłam się w stronę Czkawki i popatrzyłam na niego. Jego wzrok mówił sam za siebie, że boi się. Westchnęłam głęboko i zaczęłam słuchać tego co ma mi do powiedzenia. Astrid - No słucham? O co chodzi? Czkawka - Wiesz, że cię kocham. Kocham cię od 5 roku życia, jednak nigdy nie miałem odwagi, by ci to powiedzieć. Byłaś dla mnie jak przyjaciółka, wspierałaś mnie, pomagałaś, radziłaś mi. Astrid nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Kocham cię. To co mi powiedział...Było piękne, ale nie mogłam mu od tak wybaczyć. Jestem wojowniczką! Astrid Hofferson jesteś wojowniczką! Kocham go, ale...Już sama nie wiem co ,,ale". Astrid - To wszystko? Śpieszy mi się. Czkawka - Tak. To wszystko. Astrid - Żegnam. Już chciałam iść, ale zatrzymał mnie głos Czkawki. Jego głos był taki spokojny i przyjemny, ale wyczułam w nim smutek. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam w jego oczach łzy. W sumie nie byłam lepsza. Też miałam łzy w oczach. Astrid - Słucham? Czkawka - Co z nami? Astrid - Nie wiem. Jutro ci powiem. Odwróciłam się i zamiast iść nad Klif gdzie mogę pomyśleć w spokoju, poszłam do domu. Perspektywa Szpadki To co powiedział ojciec Assel zdziwiło mnie i wszystkich. Nie dziwę się Astrid, że wyszła. Na jej miejscu zrobiłam, by to samo. Teraz siedzę z moim głupim bratem, Śledzikiem i najgorsze co mogło mnie spotkać...z Sączysmarkiem. Sączysmark - Ej, misia! Chcesz coś do picia lub jedzenia? Szpadka - Nie! Sączysmark - A potańczysz ze mną? Szpadka - Na Thora...Nie! Głuchy jesteś?! Jak on mnie denerwuje! Gorzej niż Mieczyk! Siedziałam i patrzyłam na tańczącego Ereta. Nagle znowu ten sam głos. Sączysmark - Ej! Księżniczko! Mam coś dla ciebie! Dedyk dla Astrid Hofferson 12!21 i Użytkownik Wiki 83.26.250.127! Gratuluję! Szpadka - Kiedy on da mi spokój? Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Patrzył się na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie. Jakby...O nie! Jeśli tylko spróbuje mnie... Sączysmark - To taka niespodzianka. Wystawił usta jakby chciał mnie pocałować. Niech mnie ktoś trzyma! Zaraz mu przywalę! Perspektywa narratora Czkawka właśnie szedł do domu. Nagle cos przeleciało mu nad głową. Szybko spojrzał się w kierunku gdzie to coś wylądowało. Chłopak zobaczył... Czkawka - Sączysmark? Co ty... Nagle usłyszeli krzyki z Twierdzy. Wszyscy stali nie ruchomo, jedynie Szpadka, która tak krzyczała ruszała się. Szpadka - I spróbuj jeszcze raz mnie pocałować, a oberwiesz jeszcze gorzej! Mieczyk - Siostra...To....To było...Wspaniałe! Ja nie wiedziałem, że masz tyle siły! Sączysmark ledwo żywy siedział w wozie z kapustą. Czkawka pomógł mu wyjść, ale oczywiście musiał być jakiś problem. Sączysmarl upadł na Czkawkę. Sączysmark - Czkawka! Jak ja się cieszę, że cię widzę! Czkawka - Sączysmark...Mógłbyś zejść? Sączysmark - A...Tak. Już schodzę. Czkawka - To co? Niczego nie było? Sączysmark - Ta...Tak. Oboje po chwili rozeszli się do swoich domów. Następnego dnia, Czkawka jak zwykle wstał obudzony przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Czkawka - Szczerbatek! Nie liż! Smok posłusznie zszedł ze swojego właściciela i zszedł na dół. Młody wódz w tym czasie poszedł do łazienki ogarnąć się. Po 10 minutach wyszedł i zszedł na śniadanie. Valka - Czkawka. A już myślałam, ze Szczerbatek cię tak wylizał, że nie możesz wstać. Czkawka - Bardzo śmieszne. A gdzie tata? Valka - Poszedł pomóc Pyskaczowi w czymś. Czkawka - Nie powiedział w czym? Dziwne. Co na śniadanie? Valka - Kanapki. Szczerbatek dostał rybę. Chyba, że ty też chcesz rybę? Czkawka - A co ty taki dobry humor od samego rana? Valka - Ne wiem. Astrid tu była i pytała o ciebie. Powiedziałam, że jeszcze śpisz. Chłopak spojrzał na mamę i uświadomił sobie po co Astrid przyszła do jego domu. Miała mu powiedzieć co z nimi. Czkawka szybko wstał i już miał wyjść, ale zatrzymała go Valka. Valka - A ty gdzie się wybierasz? Czkawka - Lecę do Akademii i Astrid! Valka - A śniadanie? Czkawka - To sprawa życia i śmierci! Młody wódz szybko wybiegł z domu wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i czym prędzej polecieli do Smoczej Akademii. Gdy dolecieli, w środku zauważyli tylko Śledzika rozmawiającego ze Sztukamięs. Czkawka - A gdzie reszta? Śledzik - Wolisz całą wersję czy skróconą? Czkawka - Em...Poproszę skróconą. Śledzik - Nie przyjdą. Chłopak popatrzył się na swojego przyjaciela dziwnie. Po chwili odezwał się. Czkawka - A cała wersja? Śledzik - No cóż. Mieczyk nie przyjdzie, bo nie będzie miał kogo denerwować. Szpadka nie przyjdzie, ponieważ obraziła się na Sączysmarka. Saczysmark nie przyjdzie, ponieważ po wczorajszym boi się wyjść z domu, żeby nie wpaść na Szpadkę, a Astrid kazała ci przekazać, że leci gdzieś z Heatherą. Czkawka - No to dzisiaj nici z lekcji. Śledzi leć do domu, a ja pójdę nad Klify. Śledzik - Dobra. Dedyk dla MaddyM, Darcia123 i Astrit2001! Gratuluję! Czkawka wyleciał z Akademii i poleciał nad Klify. Niespodziewanie zobaczył tam Astrid rozmawiającą z Heatherą. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zszokowaną. Czkawka - Szczerbek lądujemy. Chłopak wylądował za dziewczynami. Obie spojrzały w tył gdzie stał Czkawka. Astrid szybko się podniosła, a Heathera patrzyła tylko na to wszystko. Czkawka - Astrid...Możemy porozmawiać? Astrid - Tak. Heathera - To ja może was zostawię. Pójdę pobawić się z Szczerbkiem i Wichurką. Dziewczyna podeszła do smoków, a po chwili zaczęła się z nimi bawić. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i spojrzał jej w oczy. Perspektywa Astrid Popatrzyłam na niego. Wdawał się zmieszany i smutny. W sumie mu się nie dziwię. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam mówić. Astrid - Czkawka...Wiesz, to co powiedziała mama Assel, to... Czkawka - To nieprawda. Astrid ja nigdy bym nie spojrzał na Assel, a co dopiero miałbym wziąć z nią ślub. Poza tym ona ma chłopaka. Astrid - Czy mógłbyś mi nie przerywać? Czkawka - Tak, ale... Popatrzyłam na niego. Przestał gadać. Jak on potrafi paplać całymi dniami. Czasami mnie denerwuje, a już zwłaszcza na zajęciach. Astrid - Przemyślałam sobie wszystko i...Możemy wrócić do siebie. Czkawka - Astrid... Astrid - Ale jeszcze raz zobaczę cię z dziewczyną, to obiecuję ci, że zabije najpierw ją , a później ciebie! Czkawka - Kocham cię. Popatrzyłam na niego, a on na mnie. Zbliżyliśmy się, ale... 10. Impreza i świetna zabawa, czyli gdzie my jesteśmy? Perspektywa Astrid Już mieliśmy się pocałować, ale usłyszeliśmy wołanie Heathery. Szybko popatrzeliśmy w jej stronę. To co zobaczyłam sprawiło, że chciało mi się śmiać. Szczerbatek zaczął lizać Heatherę. Hearhera - Pomóżcie mi! Zabierzcie go! Czkawka - Hahahaha. Astrid - Hahaha. Twój smok chyba chce się pobawić. Czkawka - Na to wygląda. Podeszliśmy bliżej i pomogliśmy Heatherze wyjść spod Szczerbatka. Chyba go to nie ucieszyło, bo zaczął lizać mnie. Astrid - Szczerbek, Szczerbek! Też cię kocham! Czkawka się z tobą pobawi! Czkawka - Ale Mordka chce, żeby ty się z nim bawiłaś. Astrid - Czkawka! Zabiję cię! Szczerbek - Wrrraauuu! Popatrzyłam na Wichurkę i pokazałam jej na Czkawkę. Od razu zrozumiała, bo po chwili Czkawka leżał obok mnie. Moja kochana smoczyca podcięła mu nogi. Astrid - Astrid pobawi się z tobą? To teraz Czkawuś pobawi się z tobą. Czkawka - Szczerbatek! Smok rzucił się na niego i zaczął go lizać. Teraz to ja się śmiałam. Późżniej wraz z Heatherą i Wichurą pomagałyśmy wyciągnąć Czkawkę spod Szczerbatka. Czkawka - I kto mi teraz to zmyje? Astrid - Sam sobie radź. Hahahaha. Czkawka - Bardzo śmieszne. Heathera, a czy ty byś chciała miec smoka? Heathera - Mogę? Czkawka - No jasne. Heathera - Jeju...Dziękuję. Czkawka - To lecimy teraz czy jutro? Astrid - Teraz! Chyba, że masz ważne sprawy. Czkawka - Nie, nie mam. To lecimy? Astrid - Jasne. Wsiedliśmy z Heatherą na Wichurkę, a Czkawka na Szczerbka i polecieliśmy na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy i zaczęliśmy szukać smoka dla Heathery. ~~CDN~~ I jest pierwszy next w Nowym Roku! Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Jak myślicie? Jakiego smoka wybierze Heathera? Podpowiem wam, że będzie to smoczyca. Macie jakieś pomysły na imiona dla smoczycy? Next będzie jutro! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach